Guide on how to look like a pirate
Many of the people who play World of Warcraft also happen to be the kind of person to appreciate some good old swashbuckling. Blizzard has kindly included some fun options for those who wish to enjoy life as a pirate in the game. Costumes By far the easiest way to be a pirate in the game is to have a pirate costume. There are a few options, and they require very little time or monetary investment. Savory Deviate Delights Savory Deviate Delights are a consumable food item, and are the easiest way to give yourself a human pirate costume. You have roughly a 50% chance to become a pirate and a 50% chance to become an assassin (a ninja). Savory Deviate Delights are crafted by players with the cooking trade skill, using one Deviate Fish and one Mild Spices. The recipe is a random drop in the barrens, which also happens to be where you can fish for Deviate Fish in the assorted oases. Hallowed Wands Hallowed Wands are a prize from trick-or-treating at an inn during the Hallow's End event every October. There is a specific pirate wand, and a random wand which has a chance of making the target a pirate. The downside to these is that you can only cast them on party members, not on yourself. The upside is that these wands will make you a pirate of a random race (Undead, Gnome, Human, or Goblin!). Pirate Gear If you're in it for the long run, acquiring a set of pirate gear will be more cost effective, and worthy of much greater respect. Here is a list of some suggested gear (much of it is cloth to be usable by all classes, but some suggestions for leather armor would be appreciated). The most complete pirate outfit comes from gaining reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers for The Bloodsail Admiral's Hat and full attire. An extremely comprehensive guide to this reputation can be found in the faction's WoWWiki entry. Head * (quest) * (crafted) * (extremely rare drop) * (drops from Gahz'ranka) * (Quest reward) * (Drops from Hurley Blackbreath) * (Quest reward) * (Random drop) *(any of the assorted eye-patches in the game) Chest/Shirt * (quest) * (crafted) * (crafted) * (crafted) * (quest) * (drop) * (drops from Doctor Theolen Krastinov) * (Random drop) * (drops from Edwin VanCleef) * (Quest reward) Hands * (crafted) *(other simple gloves) Waist * (quest) * (crafted) * (quest) *(other simple belts) Legs * (quest) * (random world drop) * (sold by Thomas Yance in old hillsbrad.) * (random lowbie world drop) * (crafted) * (crafted) Feet * (quest) * (world drop) *(other swashbuckling boots) Main Hand * (random world drop) * (quest) * (drop) * (grey drop) * * (from various weapon vendors) * * Off Hand * (random lowbie world drop) * (random lowbie world drop) * (random lowbie world drop) * (drop) Ranged *Hunter/Warrior/Rogue **Any good looking gun *Other Classes ** (quest item) Media Images External links *A Bossy Pirate (Lyberty.com) Category:Guides